San Valentín
by Emiita
Summary: Odiaba ese día con toda su alma. Y es que, vamos, era una mierda. En serio. –Zanahoria, el único motivo que mueve a toda esa panda de idiotas a regalarle algo a sus chicas es el sexo, y me sorprende que todavía no te hayas dado cuenta.


**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:**Palabras obscenas. Diálogos explícitos, por eso la T. El título es cliché xD OoC. UA, aunque está basado en el mundo ninja de cierto modo. Por cierto, si están esperando una velada romántica y momentos empalagosos por doquier...no lo lean xD

**Nº. Palabras:** 745

**Resumen: **Odiaba ese día con toda su alma. Y es que, vamos, era una mierda. En serio. –Zanahoria, el único motivo que mueve a toda esa panda de idiotas a regalarle algo a sus chicas es el sexo, y me sorprende que todavía no te hayas dado cuenta.

* * *

**San Valentín**

Odiaba ese día con toda su alma. Y es que, vamos, era una mierda. Sí, lo era.

¿Joder, es que nadie en este jodido pueblo escondido entre las hojas, se daba cuenta de nada? San Valentín no era más que otro burdo intento para hacer malgastar dinero a los hombres e incrementar la vanidad de las mujeres. Un día toca pelotas, como quién dice. Y encima, las tías se creían con el total derecho de exigir y exigir, y llorar y gritar y toda la cosa, solo porque era el día de los enamorados y ya. Cualquier excusa era buena para gritar dramáticamente _"No me quieres"_. Era estúpido.

Por eso, él se negaba a participar en tanta cursilería y gilipollez.

Porque Suigetsu no pensaba ni escribir ningún poema vomita-arcoíris, ni realizar ningún evento romántico-de-telenovela-basura, ni tampoco decir las cuatro pajadas mentales que soltaban muchos hombres por su boca y con las que quedaban como hombres sensibles -sensibles sus cojones.- No. Eso jamás.

Porque todo esos hombres -casados, solteros, viudos y toda la mierda.- lo único que querían era follar. Y quizás una mamada. Así. De. Simple. Sus motivos eran así de primitivos y biológicos. Nada de demostración del amor y cuanto te quiero y toda esa parafernalia.

Ah, el sexo hace milagros -el maquillaje ya no es el puto rey.-

Y Suigetsu no estaba dispuesto a sentirse como un jodido mariquita sin huevos solo por una mujer. Tenía dignidad -y el ego tan grande como sus pelotas, gracias.- Mucho menos, por la perra de Karin -por muy buena que estuviera. Aunque no era como si, de todas formas fueran pareja.-

–Menuda gilipollez. –bufa con las manos en los bolsillos, observando un escaparate lleno de tarjetas rosadas donde se podía leer repetidas veces _te quiero_ con diferentes fuentes, colores y muñequitos de acompañamiento.

Karin a su lado se sube las gafas por el puente de la nariz, censurándolo.

–Es romántico, subnormal.

– ¿Romántico? ¿Qué le ves de romántico a que un tipo te regale una cursi tarjeta por compromiso? –le devuelve irónico. –El único motivo que mueve a toda esa panda de idiotas a regalarle algo a sus chicas es el sexo.

–Troglodita, no todo se reduce a eso. –y se sonroja, desviando la mirada de él.

– ¿En serio? Con todo lo perra que eres y no te das cuenta de algo tan simple. –chasquea la lengua y sonríe cínico.

–Imbécil –lo insulta sin saber cómo responderle, apretando los puños.

–Solo respóndeme esto, bruja, si tu novio no te regala nada el día de san Valentín te enojarías con él ¿no?

–Sí–responde con resuelta altanería.

–Ahí está. –Suigetsu señala al tipo que está dentro de la tienda eligiendo un Valentín. –En el fondo, a él le importa esta mierda de evento tan poco como a mí, pero si no le regala nada a su novia, ella no le hará una mamada. Lo creas o no, es por sexo. Son las mujeres las que tienen la tonta esperanza de que en los cerebros de sus novios haya algo más.

Karin rueda los ojos por la rudeza de Suigetsu, pero no responde. Porque, en el fondo -muy en el fondo, a tres-mil-no-sé-cuantos metros- sabe que tiene razón.

–Si de verdad quisieran expresar su amor–y no puede evitar decir la palabra con cierto retintín–No existiría este estúpido día.

La pelirroja lo observa durante un minuto, algo asombrada del razonamiento de Suigetsu, porque no es algo que se espere de alguien como él -tan bruto, tan directo, tan...él.-

Y durante diez segundos solo se miran a los ojos y Karin casi, casi, cree que él va a decir algo inteligente -y quizás se le caen las bragas, quizás.-

–Entonces... ¿si te regalo una postal, te acostarías conmigo, Karin? –Suigetsu mueve las cejas sugerentemente y baja el tono, susurrándolo delante de su rostro rojo y avergonzado.

Y hubiera sido sexy, si no es por la burla escondida detrás de cada palabra -admitámoslo, es Suigetsu, no se puede esperar otra cosa de él.- Karin grita un improperio, haciendo que toda la calle la observe, y Suigetsu se carcajea, escapando de ella.

Sí, bueno, a la mierda. Es Suigetsu, él no puede decir tantas cosas inteligentes y serias a la vez sin estropearlo al final -tiene cierta reputación que mantener.- Pero Karin sabe que de todas formas, por esta vez, tiene algo de razón, y no le importa -Suigetsu no es su novio y no necesita una estúpida tarjeta rosa para follar.-

* * *

_En realidad nunca suelo hacer esto: escribir un fic por una festividad. Pero simplemente me salió sin buscarlo de verdad. ¿se nota que amo este día no?-introduce aquí una sonrisa irónica y un "rodó los ojos". Sí, es sarcasmo, por si acaso no lo notas xD-_

_Quería escribirlo con ellos porque vamos...con Sakura y Sasuke era super cliché y con Hinata y Naruto aun más xD Además, quería hacer una especie de crítica en un fic cómico, no una alabanza o una velada romántica donde ella sufre una hemorragia nasal y una sobredosis de azúcar y ellos son picados por el mosquito salvaje del romanticimos y de repente se dan cuenta que las aman y quieren decirles lo infinito que es su amor por ellas. Creo que de esos fics hay millones aquí, no necesitan más de esos. Aunque no negaré que pensé en hacer otro fic Saku(Sasu o Ita (? seguramente me descarte por Sasuke, algún día escribiré un SakuIta xD Pero lo pensaba hacer de esta índole cómica, que es lo más que me gusta escribir, no algo super empalagoso para personas enamoradas que quieren más romanticismo y declaraciones por doquier...Joder, que amargada he sonado en este párrafo, por dios. xDDD Sueno muy anti-sanvalentín xD pero no le encuentro el sentido, de verdad, pienso como Suigetsu xD y odio esos fics donde se declaran su amor y toda la cosa...no solo por san valentín...xD En fin, que escribo mucho, pero nadie lo lee...e igual, ya me descargué xD_

_Solo diré una cosa más ¡Jódete, san valentín de mierda, soy feliz! LOl _

_Nah, que viva el amor (? Foll...digo, amen mucho (? xD _

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
